An American In Hogwarts
by Akima
Summary: It's Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore surprises all the students by bringing his grandaughter to the school. Harry's immediately caught up by how amazing she is. But she has a secret that even she doesn't understand. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not a soul in this story excepting Allysia (pronounced A-li-si-a) All the rest belong to dear old JK. Thanks a bunch!

Author's Note: If things don't seem very realistic... I apologize. I did my best without spending my life researching every tiny detail.

Prologue: The Untold Truth

The cloaked figure watched from outside the hospital window as the nurse wrapped the baby girl in a blanket. The newborn was a beautiful child. What hair she had was a golden color. Her eyes were mysterious hazel. Her face was round, her cheeks full. The stranger smiled then turned his attention to the mother. She was not doing very good. Two doctors and three nurses were gathered around her, conversing quietly with each other. Sighing, the man stepped away from the window and into the shadows. He'd seen enough. The woman was dying and the child would be orphaned. She would never know. California was far enough away that it didn't matter to him what happened to the baby. Then something stopped him in his tracks. Someone had entered the hospital room and was hurrying to the woman's side. The hooded figure cursed and disappeared into the night.

Inside the room, Albus Dumbledore took Jennifer's hand. The woman smiled weakly at him and asked the doctors if they could have a few moments alone. The doctors and nurses obliged reluctantly. When they were gone and the door was shut Jennifer turned back to Dumbledore and whispered, "I'm dying Albus. And with no one to look after Allysia what with her father..."

"Shh. Don't waste your strength," the man called Dumbledore urged.

Jennifer clasped his hand harder and raised her head. "But she must know of her heritage. If she turns out to be a... to have... you must help her. Please!"

Albus nodded. "I promise, Jennifer. I promise that I will look after her. But for now I feel that she should remain in America until such time as she is prepared. But I will see that the academy here is aware of her."

"Thank you," Jennifer gasped, and let her head fall onto the pillow. "I only pray that she has her father's talent but not his personality." She laughed for a moment but they quickly turned into hacking coughs and the doctors came rushing back in as blood ran down her hospital gown.

Dumbledore stood up and Jennifer looked at him imploringly. "Promise?"

"I promise, Jennifer."

With a contented sigh, Jennifer closed her eyes. Her chest stopped moving, the machines stopped their steady beeping to one continuous blare. She was gone.

The baby, Allysia, let out a scream. Dumbledore went over to her isolet and picked her up. "Sir, um, excuse me," one of the doctors was speaking.

Dumbledore turned to look at them. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to know if Ms. Nelson had any other family. A husband, a mother, anyone?" he seemed a little awkward.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "No. She didn't. She had no family. Except me. I will take her."

The doctor breathed in relief. "Good. Now we'll need you to fill out some papers and you should be able to take her in two days."

"Very good," the head of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, murmured. "I will come by tomorrow then," and with that he kissed Allysia gently on the forehead, placed her back in the isolet and left the hospital.

Chapter 1: An American in Hogwarts

"Grandfather, why didn't you bring me here in the first place?" Allysia asked, looking through the window of the train. Her American accent stood out like a sore thumb and she noticed that people were staring at her. She ignored them and returned her attention to her grandfather. Albus Dumbledore had long silver hair and a beard to match. His sparkling eyes peaked out from behind half-moon spectacles and his long, crooked nose gave him a very kindly appearance. Allysia loved that face. He'd been the face of comfort whenever she needed it, teaching her advanced magic, comforting her, telling her about her mother... but she wouldn't let that distract her. "All this time I've been stuck in America with you coming to visit me all the time when I could have been here! Why didn't you tell me you were head of Hogwarts?"

"Because, dear, I thought you knew. Besides, now you'll have two points of view on magic. The American side and the British side."

"Humph," Allysia turned her back on him and took to staring at the English landscape that fascinated her. Truthfully, she had had a good childhood. She'd been an orphan, but the teachers at her academy, where she'd been attending for five years, had been good to her and treated her nicely. She hadn't really had any friends, but she'd never really wanted them. What she had loved more than anything else was when her grandfather had come to visit her. And he came often. They would spend hours together, seeing sites, practicing magic, things that made Allysia truly happy. And the more time she spent with her grandfather, the better she got at school. She started surprising her teachers with her skills. When they found out her grandfather's name they all nodded and laughed as though they understood something she did not.

"Albus Dumbledore!" her Potions teacher had cried at the end of one of her last lessons at the American Academy. "Well, that explains quite a few things. I've been noticing your senses have sharpened. You brew the potions better and faster than anyone I've ever taught. Just goes to show... Albus Dumbledore, your grandfather! Ha!" she had giggled rather girlishly and dismissed them.

Finally Allysia understood why. Her grandfather was the head of Hogwarts. He was considered one of the greatest wizards ever. Her own grandfather. She smiled slightly. "So... why are you changing me to Hogwarts now?" she asked casually.

Dumbledore looked at her with pride in his eyes. "Because, you have things to learn that your old academy can't teach you. It's time for some changes," and he reached forward and hugged her tightly. "Allysia, you have great potential. You also have a destiny to fulfill. My job is to see that you fulfill it without anything going wrong."

Allysia frowned at his cryptic message, but she was used to it so she didn't argue. She watched as her grandfather reached into his robes and pulled out a package of lemon drops. "Muggle candy?" she asked, incredulous.

He nodded. "I'm rather fond of them. They have a brilliant taste. Would you care for one, my dear?"

"No thanks, Grandfather. I'll pass." She returned her gaze to the window and was startled to find that they were slowing down, pulling into a station.

Tucking the lemon drops back in his robe, and getting quite a few stares, Dumbledore stood, grabbed Allysia's case and announced, "Come, my dear, this is our stop." He smiled at the other passengers as they disembarked, leaving many speechless.

"I think," Allysia giggled, "that you left a lasting impression on all of those poor muggles."

"Do you think so?" he asked, smiling. "Poor souls, I will have to be more careful in the future. Come. It's time for us to apparate," and while no one was watching, the American teenager and the strangely dressed old man disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The World Cup

"The World Cup?" Allysia gasped, staring at the field of tents that they had apparated to.

"Indeed. This should be quite entertaining, don't you think?" he asked, eyes twinkling at her apparent awe.

"Grandfather... how can I say..."

He glanced down at her over his half-moon spectacles. "Say what? I wanted to go as well you know. However, I'm afraid that I did not book spots for us to sleep. We'll just have to apparate back to Hogwarts after the match. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," Allysia breathed. She had been taught patience from her studies, but she could hardly keep the excitement from showing in her face. The day passed rather slowly, but at last the lamps in the fields began to light up as the sun went down. Allysia and her grandfather waited until most of the seats had been filled before they took their place...

The end of the match came so much quicker than Allysia wanted. She had done her best not to scream herself hoarse, but couldn't help cheering when Ireland won, but Krum caught the snitch. Allysia had known the moment she saw Viktor Krum fly that he would catch the snitch, no matter how good the Irish team was. Laughing happily, she and her grandfather hurried down the stairs, just in front of the masses.

The moment they were far enough away, they disapparated. They appeared just outside of the Hogwarts grounds and within a moment, Dumbledore put two fingers in his mouth and let out a strange whistle. Confused, Allysia looked at him. He smiled back at her and motioned to the skies. Looking up, just in time, she saw a huge mass shoot out of the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Swooping towards them, were two thestrals and Allysia wanted to cry she was so happy.

"Tame thestrals?" she whispered.

Dumbledore smiled fondly at her. "Yes, Hagrid has done rather a marvelous job on them."

She shook her head. "They're wonderful! Grandfather, this is going to be the best year ever!"

He chuckled. "I am going to enjoy having you here with me, Allysia. You never cease to make me laugh."

She smiled at him innocently then clambered onto the waiting winged horse. As they flew off towards the castle, Allysia had something on her mind and she questioned her grandfather. "How did you know that I'd be able to see them?"

Dumbledore's gaze turned sad. The headmistress of your school contacted me and informed me about the accident in the Healer's Lab."

Allysia's gaze hardened. "She told you about that? She promised she wouldn't!"

"Dear, would you like to talk about this?"

"No."

"I think we ought to."

"Why? I didn't save him. I couldn't save him. Now he's dead."

They had landed at the castle doors. "It wasn't your fault."

"Then whose fault was it? Jeff's? What did he do to deserve it?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "Certainly not." He rummaged in his robes and pulled out package of lemon drops, selected one and offered the package to Allysia. This time, she took one and entered Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Sorry, it's a short chapter, but the next one's gonna be even better! Write a review! Akima_


End file.
